Current driver assistance systems (ADAS—advanced driver assistance system) offer a series of monitoring functions in vehicles. In particular, the ADAS can monitor the environment around the vehicle and notify the driver of the vehicle of conditions therein. To this end, the ADAS can capture images of the surrounding environment and digitally process the images to extract information. The later information is used to warn the driver of road obstacles located along the driving path. Common ADAS systems include automatic emergency braking (AEB) to help prevent rear-end collision and adaptive cruise control (ACC) to help mitigate pre-set vehicle speed to keep a safe distance from a following vehicle. ADAS systems can also include lane detection (LD) to help maintain the vehicle within the intended driving lane.